


Ficlet: Stop Staring

by Jacqueline Albright-Beckett (xaandria)



Series: Between The Lines [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas POV, M/M, Pining, Stream of Consciousness, Unrequited Love, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaandria/pseuds/Jacqueline%20Albright-Beckett





	

_too hot to sleep_

_is Dean awake_

_no_

_get up walk around_

_water_

_old pipes make a lot of noise_

_did that wake Dean up_

_yet if I were to draw a knife he'd be awake in an instant_

_and I'd probably be dead_

_doesn't even look peaceful when he's asleep_

_what is he dreaming_

_he looks worried_

_shouldn't be staring_

_why am I staring_

_I don't stare at Sam like this_

_water_

_it's quiet tonight_

_too hot for anything to bother making noise_

_cold shower might help_

_too noisy_

_why am I staring at him again_

_like watching him breathe will keep him doing it_

_would he wake up if I touched him_

_just his cheek_

_probably_

_how can he stand being under that sheet fully clothed_

_stop staring_

_glass is empty_

_cold tile bare feet_

_could sleep in here_

_why do I stare at him_

_he doesn't stare at me_

_not like that_

_do I want him to_

_tile uncomfortable_

_bed, pillow just so_

_can't see him from here_

_why does that matter_

_too hot to sleep_

_too hard to sleep with him so close so far away_

_always so far away_

_Dean_

_let me be close_

_please_


End file.
